evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
What's Coming to Netflix: September 2018
Netflix has a busy September 2018 with lots of new TV series and movies coming to Netflix throughout the month. Here’s the complete list of Netflix releases which are scheduled for release on Netflix over the next 30 days. As always, this in no way represents the full list of titles coming throughout September. Netflix adds a myriad of different titles throughout the month which they fail to announce in advance. Your best place for keeping up with all the new additions? As if you need to ask. New Release Highlights Now let’s take a look at the headline additions throughout the month and give you a brief overview of the biggest titles on the way. New TV Series on Netflix in September Some of the biggest network television shows will be getting updates on Netflix in September. Let’s start with perhaps the most requested at the moment, The Walking Dead. Despite getting constantly bashed online, The Walking Dead still has a huge audience and you’ll be able to catch up on season 8 before season 9 starts in September. From NBC comes the latest season of The Blacklist where Raymond Remmington continues to help the FBI catch the most notorious criminals. Speaking of criminals, we’re heading down under for the much loved next season of Wentworth. The final season of ABC’s Once Upon A Time which served as a reboot to try and gain a new audience will also be added in September. New Movies on Netflix in September The first of September will bring with it a selection of fantastic new and returning movies to Netflix. Bruce Almighty will be joining Evan Almighty which was added to Netflix last month meaning you can have a double binge with those two. 2006's BJ and Wally, which is based on the comic strip of the same name, is scheduled to drop in on September 16th, two days after the release of Gingo's latest movie, Cool Spot. With Netflix’s purchase of Millarworld excluding Scott Pilgrim we are excited to see the first movie being added to Netflix. From Disney, there’ll be a mix of old and new releases this month. From Marvel, the brilliant Black Panther movie will be added as well as the new sci-fi fantasy movie starring Oprah Winfrey and Mindy Kaling which you probably missed in the cinemas earlier this year, a Wrinkle in Time. New Netflix Originals in September Netflix Originals make up the vast majority of titles added in September 2018. Don’t worry though, there’s plenty of stuff to look forward to. Let’s start off with Netflix veteran Bojack Horseman who will be returning for his fifth season this month. We’ll see the second seasons of both Atypical and Iron Fist. Netflix’s big movie of the month is Sierra Burgess Is A Loser starring Barb from Stranger Things! We’ve got more on the Netflix Originals coming in September in our extended preview. Complete List of New Titles Coming to Netflix in September September 1st * 10,000 B.C. (2008) * Another Cinderella Story (2008) * Assassins (1995) * August Rush (2007) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Delirium (2018) * Fair Game (2010) * Groundhog Day (1993) * King Kong (2005) * La Catedral del Mar Netflix Original * Martian Child (2007) * Monkey Twins (Netflix Original) * Mr. Sunshine (Netflix Original, Streaming Saturdays) * Nacho Libre (2006) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Scarface (1983) * Sisters Netflix Original * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Stephanie (2017) * Summer Catch (2001) * Sydney White (2007) * The Ant Bully (2006) * The Breakfast Club (1985) * The Cider House Rules (1999) * The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy (2005) * The Keeping Hours (2017) * The River Wild (1994) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) * Unforgiven (1992) September 2nd * Disney’s Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Disney’s The Emperor’s New Groove (2000) * Maynard (2017) * Quantico (Season 3) September 3rd * A Taiwanese Tale of Two Cities (Season 1) Netflix Original September 4th * Marvel Studios’ Black Panther (2018) September 5th * Van Helsing (Season 2) * Wentworth (Season 6) September 6th * Once Upon a Time (Season 7) September 7th * Atypical: Season 2 Netflix Original * Cable Girls: Season 3 Netflix Original * City of Joy Netflix Original * Click (2006) * First and Last Netflix Original * Marvel’s Iron Fist: Season 2 Netflix Original * Next Gen Netflix Original * Sierra Burgess Is A Loser Netflix Original * Stretch Armstrong & the Flex Fighters: Season 2 Netflix Original * The Most Assassinated Woman in the World Netflix Original September 10th * Call the Midwife (Series 7) September 11th * Daniel Sloss: Live Shows Netflix Original * The Resistance Banker Netflix Original September 12th * Blacklist (Season 5) * Life Netflix Original September 13th * On My Skin Netflix Original September 14th * American Vandal (Season 2) Netflix Original * Bleach Netflix Original * Boca Juniors Confidential Netflix Original * BoJack Horseman (Season 5) Netflix Original * Car Masters: Rust to Riches Netflix Original * Ingobernable (Season 2) Netflix Original * Last Hope Netflix Original * Norm Macdonald has a Show Netflix Original * Super Monsters Monster Party: Songs Netflix Original * The Angel Netflix film * The Dragon Prince Netflix Original * The Land of Steady Habits Netflix Original * The World’s Most Extraordinary Homes: Season 2 Part A Netflix Original September 15th * Inside The Freemasons (Season 1) September 16th * BJ and Wally (2006) * Role Models (2008) * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) September 17th * The Witch (2015) September 18th * American Horror Story: Cult * D.L. Hughley: Contrarian Netflix Original * Quincy Netflix Original September 21st * Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan Netflix Original * Hilda Netflix Original * Maniac: Limited Series Netflix Original * Nappily Ever After Netflix Original * The Good Cop Netflix Original September 23rd * The Walking Dead (Season 8) September 25th * Disney’s A Wrinkle in Time (2017) * Disney’s Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2001) September 26th * Norsemen: Season 2 Netflix Original * The Hurricane Heist (2018) September 28th * Battlefish Netflix Original * Chef’s Table: Volume 5 Netflix Original * El Marginal: Season 2 Netflix Original * Forest of Piano Netflix Original * Hold the Dark Netflix Original * Jack Whitehall: Travels with My Father: Season 2 Netflix Original * Lessons From A School Shooting: Notes from Dunblane Netflix Original * Lost Song Netflix Original * Made in Mexico Netflix Original * Reboot: The Guardian Code (Season 2) Netflix Original * Skylanders Academy (Season 3) Netflix Original * The 3rd Eye Netflix Original * Two Catalonias Netflix Original September 30th * Big Miracle (2012)